Good Directions
by TwilightSongfics
Summary: Songfic to Good Directions by Billy Currington. Rosalie/Emmett. please read and review!


_**I was sittin' there**_

_**Sellin' turnips on a flat-bed truck**_

_**Munchin' on a pork-rind when she pulled up**_

_**She had to be thinkin' this is where red-necks come from**_

_**She had Hollywood writin' on her license plate**_

_**She was lost and lookin' for the interstate**_

_**Needin' directions, and I was the man for the job**_

Hey, I'm Emmett. I'm tall, and I got some good muscles, if I say so myself. I have brown hair, and brown eyes. I live out in Georgia, and today I'm out here sellin' turnips. I know what you're thinkin', "wow, he sells roots for a livin'," and no, I don't, thank you very much. I just do this on the weekends sometimes. So I'm just sittin' here in the bed of my 1947 Ford Flatbed truck, eatin' out of a bag of pork-rinds my mama threw me this morin' before I left the house. All of a sudden, a shiny, red Italian sports car started comin' up the road. The car pulled over, right beside my truck. Then, a gorgeous girl got out of the driver's side. She was a beauty! The girl was tall and curvy, with long, thick blonde hair. She tipped her sunglasses down, and looked at me with her piercin' blue eyes. "You live around here," she asked in her pretty voice. "Yes ma'am, if ya need anything, I'd be happy to help ya," I answered. "Okay, well I'm lost. You know how to get back on the interstate from here?" "Yes ma'am," and with that I gave her the directions.

_**I told her way up yonder past the caution light**_

_**There's a little country store with an old Coke sign**_

_**You gotta stop in and ask Miss Belle for some of her sweet tea**_

_**Then a left will take you to the interstate**_

_**But a right will bring you right back here to me**_

"Thanks. Here," she said handin' me a fifty dollar bill. "Thank you, but no ma'am, it was my pleasure," I said. I was raised to never take so much from a lady for just helpin' her out like that. Even if I wouldn't see another fifty dollar bill for a while. "Suit yourself." And with that, she was in her car, and gone before I could even think.

_**I was sittin' there, thinkin' 'bout her purty face**_

_**Kickin' myself for not catchin' her name**_

_**I threw my hat, thought you fool, it could've been love**_

_**I knew my old Ford couldn't run her down**_

_**She probably didn't like me anyhow**_

_**So I watched her disappear into a cloud of dust**_

As she drove off, I just hopped back up on my flat-bed, and thought about her. She was about the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Now I probably wouldn't see her again. I threw my hat outta anger. Maybe if I'd talked to her, she would've really liked me. Nah, probably not. Why would she? She probably already had someone back home, wherever she was from. I mean, I bet she had everything else. I could still see the cloud of dust she made from flyin' down this old dirt road.

_**I told her way up yonder past the caution light **_

_**There's a little country store with an old Coke sign**_

_**You gotta stop in and ask Miss Belle for some of her sweet tea**_

_**Then a left will take you to the interstate**_

_**But a right will bring you right back here to me**_

_**Is this Georgia heat playin' tricks on me**_

_**Or am I really seein' what I think I see**_

_**The woman of my dreams comin' back to me**_

Still thinkin' about her, I looked down the road for anyone I could sell my turnips to, when I saw that shiny, red car comin' right back up to me. Do I really like her that much that I'm dreamin' of her comin' back? The car parked and she got out and came right on over to me. Guess I'm not dreamin'. Not that I'm complainin'.

_**She went way up yonder past the caution light**_

_**Don't know why but something felt right**_

_**When she stopped in and asked Miss Belle for some of her sweet tea**_

_**Mama gave her a big ole glass and sent her right back here to me**_

"I went up to that little country store, and got some sweet tea. I know this sounds weird, but it just felt right. I don't know why, but I wanted to come back to you," she said. "Well, ma'am, that's fine with me," I said, smilin' probably the biggest smile I ever had.

_**Thank God for good directions**_

_**And turnip greens**_

"I'm Emmett."

"Rosalie."


End file.
